


Winter Delight

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Troubleshooters Inc. - Suzanne Brockmann
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Robin loved winter





	Winter Delight

Snow fell heavily, blanketing everything in white. The world around him had turned into a winter wonderland. Just like something out of a greeting card, though a greeting card could never do justice to the way everything seemed hushed as the snow fell steadily. 

Robin turned his head up into the snowfall, grinning as he felt snowflakes coat his hair and caught on his eyelashes. He stuck his tongue out to catch some of them. His second winter in Boston and he still loved the season, deep cold, dirty, slushy snow, the whole works. Jules just shook his head at him, not quite understanding Robin’s love of winter. How couldn’t Robin love winter? The way snow clung to the trees, a crackling fireplace, flannel sheets and hot cider. Living here in his own house with Jules. Most importantly, winter was also when he’d married Jules. Robin just loved winter.

Something cold and hard hit his head, wetness sliding down the back of his neck. Robin whirled around to find Jules standing there, smirking at Robin even as he made another snowball. Robin dodged the snowball, laughing, He threw one towards his husband which Jules easily avoided. 

The fight was one, both men laughing and shouting, their hair and coats spotted with snow. It ended with Jules tackling Robin to the ground. He pinned Robin down, kissing him hard, their lips chapped and dry from the cold. Robin smiled into the kiss, feeling unbelievably happy right here with this man. 

“Let’s go inside before we get even more chilled.” Jules pulled away, tugging Robin up off the snowy ground. Jule’s eyes were heated, making Robin catch his breath. 

He followed Jules inside the house, their bodies brushing against each other as they made their way upstairs and into the shower. Later, Robin would start a fire in the fireplace where he and Jules would curl up together with mugs of hot chocolate and music playing softly in the background.

God, Robin loved winter.


End file.
